Cold
by iheartsunshine
Summary: On the first day of summer, Bella is home sick with a cold. And of course, the Cullens are there to make her feel better...
1. First day of summer

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight. That's Stephenie Meyer. Not Me!

Chicken Noodle Soup

Today was a horrible, stupid, miserable day. The first day of summer, (the one where I'm supposed to spend every second with Edward) and I was home sick with a cold! Of course, like every morning, I had woken up in the arms of my beautiful angel Edward. But unlike other nights, Edward had left the window open, causing a draft to come in, causing me to catch a cold. Now I sat here on my couch waiting for Esme and Alice's first time at cooking… chicken noodle soup.

That was the preface; so if you want me to continue to keep writing, review!


	2. Bring on the soup and the kazoos

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! And I'm sorry that the chapters are really short!

Disclaimer: Who wants to know if I own Twilight! Well incase you do, I should just be truthful and say I don't. Because I don't.

Before Alice and Esme could bring me their food, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle stepped out of the kitchen. They lined up in two rows of two and faced each other outside the kitchen door. Then they all took kazoos and started blowing on them as if they were trumpets. Automatically, I turned to watch them. Carlisle had stopped blowing his to announce the entrance of Esme and Alice.

"Announcing, the entrance of Ladies Esme," Esme stepped out with a platter in her hands. "And Alice." With that, Alice stepped out with another platter in her hands. They walked side by side to me to give me my food. One had a bowl with the chicken noodle soup, and the other had a glass of orange juice (which doesn't normally mix well with chicken noodle soup, but hey! They wouldn't know, they _normally _don't have to cook for the rest of the Cullens) and a bagel. Gratefully I took the tray with the chicken noodle soup on it and sat it on my lap. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward looking at me shakily, then at Carlisle, then back at me, then back at Carlisle. Carlisle must have given Edward permission to come over because before I could blink, Edward was at my side putting his arm around my waist. I picked up the spoon, getting some chicken noodle soup from my bowl and prepared myself for either the best chicken noodle soup that has ever been on this world, or the worst tasting thing in the universe. Either way, I would make it seemed as if I loved it… I couldn't be mean!

A/N: It's short again, but longer than the first one; so don't get mad at me! But I'll get mad at you if you don't review! REVIEW PLEASE!

First I would like to thank my friend Amanda!

Smanks Smanda smor smeing smuch sma smate smriend! Smove Sma!


	3. Totally Radical

A/N: Ok, here is the next/last chapter of Cold. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it! Sorry it took me so long to post though, I have a couple of other stories that I had to write.

Disclaimer: No, sorry, I don't own Twilight, I think you have me confused with Stephenie Meyer…

Before I took a bite, I looked around at everybody around me. They all had anxious faces on waiting for me to eat. Since I didn't want to be a pest, I took a bite. It tasted… wonderful, delicious, and marvelous, it was truly amazing.

"Well, how does it taste?" Emmett asked.

"It tastes… totally radical!" I said, before I had a chance to think about it. Oh man, that really was embarrassing. I blushed, my face already red from the cold. Since they were now laughing, I looked over at Edward who had a smile that went from ear to ear.

Since he could see that I was upset, he kissed my cheek. Carlisle also sensing my embarrassment, helped too.

"Alright guys, I think it's time for us to leave." Edward looked at him with a pained face.

"Yes Edward, you can stay. The rest of us should leave though so we don't embarrass Bella anymore." They all gathered up their stuff and headed out towards the door. Before leaving Emmett murmured something to Carlisle, that Carlisle just laughed at. In response to what Emmett said that I couldn't hear, he threw a pillow at him.

After they left, I had a chance to ask. "What did he say Edward?" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"He just said that if they did embarrass you more that I probably would have their heads." He laughed. When he laughed at what Emmett said. I blushed some more.

"Don't worry Bella, no matter how much my family embarrass' you, we'll always love you…even Rosalie." This slightly reassured me.

"Alright." I said giving in.

"I love you Bella, now eat your soup." He kissed my lips for a second then broke off.

"I love you too Edward." I told him, and then I gave in to his demands and ate the rest of my _radical_ soup.

A/N: Ok, I'm done! I'm pretty sure that was the End of Cold! If you do really want me to write more review. But for now, I'm done! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	4. an sorry!

Alright! Since some of you guys basically say 'yes', and the rest of you guys kinda say 'no' then I've come up with another jenius (did you notice that it was spelled with a J? Because that's what people tell me; I'm a genius spelled with a J!) idea! So hopefully everybody will like that one too!

Thanks to:

Queen Isabella,

midnight 1987

Alice Cullen

Hellish Red Devil

1t 2 be me

brain

Fuoco Annerito

Golden Eyes Silver Fangs

sexxy-INU-tenshi

passionfornight

tangsoo

Opague

Willow.Rosenberg26

fickshonal

White Mask Black Eyes

ThisBurningHeart

Jessica (p.s. if you personally kill me, remember, I know where you live!)

gaby

ducle18

maherbaby

Star reacher

Dragon 3712

abbey123

Rin-chan

And if I didn't put your name down, (which I hope I did) PLEASE come yell at me so I can add it… cause that's the kind of person I am. I add names to a list. Oh yah there's my life story! Woohoo! Well anyway I would like to say one last time, because I didn't reply to all of you (and I'm sorry if I didn't (except you Jessica, I told you in person))

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING COLD! I HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW STORY THAT SHOULD BE HERE SOON CALLED:

JUST ANOTHER SUNDAY MORNING


End file.
